


The Maid

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Comtesse!Widowmaker, Gen, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: The Comtesse has her sights set on a certain maid.





	The Maid

There were many rumours about the Comtesse, but what was true and what was simply gossip was hard to tell apart. It was widely believed that she had killed her husband as she slept, however nothing could be proven and she had powerful friends to ensure that it remained that way. But the people didn’t need solid evidence to validate their suspicion. They kept clear of Comtesse Lacroix and she kept clear of them, rarely leaving the eerie manor she called home. More rumours floated around that the ghost of her victims, the supposed many husbands she had killed before ensnaring Count Lacroix, kept her company. These many rumours made you apprehensive about taking the job, to say the least. But you’d have been stupid to turn down that sort of pay for a few silly rumours.

The Comtesse was pretty much an ideal employer. Your work was manageable and she wasn’t cruel. In fact, she rarely said anything to you. But any time you were in the same room as her, bringing her her meals, letter or whatever she desired, her eyes were on you. You didn’t look at Amelie, but could feel her stare following you. It made you uneasy, but for some unexplained reason it also made you blush.

Today had started out as any other. You carried the silver tray with her normal breakfast- served on the finest china of course- and letters from her many suitors. Despite the rumours, she was not short on men and women after her. Her beauty outweighed the danger, and besides, the danger was enticing. You knocked on her door but there was no answer. Worrying for your employer you dashed right in, nearly dropping the tray.

Was the Comtesse…dancing? She was. Raising her long legs and twirling to the music chiming from the small silver music box on the desk. You had polished the thing several times but never looked inside, never knew it produced such sweet music. When it finally came to a stop so did she, with her back turned to you.

“Enjoying the show, my dear?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at you.

They tray clattered as you shook so you quickly set it down and gave her a short bow. “I’m very sorry Mistress Lacroix, I-I didn’t mean to disturb you,” you stammered, keeping your eyes down as she strode over to you.

“If you had disturbed me I would have said so. Besides,” she chuckled, lifting your head up and tucking a piece of hair back into place. “It has been so long since I have had someone to dance with. Perhaps you could join me? You do look so cute in that uniform, cheri.”


End file.
